


Touch

by YouTouchedMeHere



Series: Kadena Daydreams [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouTouchedMeHere/pseuds/YouTouchedMeHere
Summary: Kat helps Adena blow off some steam
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Series: Kadena Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694272
Kudos: 25





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something a bit different in this work. The idea behind it was to capture their intimacy as if it was a series of close-up photos of them. I don't really know what came out.  
> Enjoy :)

Adena comes home that night and she is visibly worn out. She has been working crazy hours with Scarlet's photography team to pull off a very important project and it is starting to take a toll on her. She hasn't been able to actually be with Kat in over a week, except for when they go to bed and she is so exhausted that she can barely tell her goodnight before she drifts off to sleep. Kat knows that Adena has to prioritize her job right now so she doesn't show how much she misses her, how much she wants to be with her, to talk to her, to make love to her. She just waits. She knows that, as soon as this project will be over, Adena will be all her's. But at the same time she worries. She worries that her girlfriend is too stressed out and that is not good for her body. She worries because she knows her girlfriend and she tends to focus on her work so much that she forgets about eating and taking breaks every once in awhile. She worries when she hears her toss and turn at night because she can't have a nice sleep. Luckily she can help with that, because whenever she feels like Adena is not sleeping well, she just turns around and spoons her, she lets her melt into her body, holding her close, and she just waits until her breathing evens out and her body goes limp. And that's when she knows it. That's when she knows that Adena feels safe, loved and protected. And that's all that matters. That's everything she can do for her girlfriend right now. Support her, take care of her whenever she forgets to do it herself, too overwhelmed by work, and love her.   
But not that night. That night was different. That night was the one before the big event, meaning that they could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Adena's project is going to be presented tomorrow and it's going to be huge. All departments have cooperated together in order for this project to be perfect and it has actually come out flawless.  
But Adena is exhausted and Kat wants to do something about it, she wants her to regain her energy in order to actually be able to enjoy the event the next day and see her hard work pay off.  
So that night, when she comes home, she immediately goes in for a hug, she helps her take off her jacket and then she looks into her eyes "You look like you haven't slept in 3 days". Adena massages her temples and then she begins taking off her hijab. "I know...I feel like it too. I'm so glad tomorrow is going to be over". Kat cups her cheek and lightly caresses it, never breaking eye contact "Let me do something for you, to help you blow off some steam" A spark of lust crosses Adena's dark eyes as she answers "Do you already have something in mind?" Kat pulls her closer, let's her hand settle around her hips while Adena's arms lay on her shoulders. "I do have something in mind. Go take a hot shower, it will help loosen up your muscles and then come to bed and I'll give you a massage. Let the endorphins be free" Kat finished with a chuckle.  
Adena strains her neck up towards Kat's face and goes "What did I do to deserve you?" Kat puts on a smug expression and answers "Well yeah, I've been told I'm pretty awesome, tha-" "Alright, don't get over yourself, honey" Adena cuts her off, smiling at her. "Ugh fine, whatever" Kat replies, rolling her eyes but laughing immediately after; Adena throws her hijab on the couch and then turns back around towards Kat "Okay, I'm gonna go shower" she quickly pecks her girlfriend and heads towards the bathroom.

Adena comes out of the shower twenty minutes later, her body wrapped in a towel and her hair up in a messy bun, and Kat is on the bed, waiting for her.  
"You ready? Hop in some underwear and come lay down"  
Adena rustles through her drawer and eventually takes out a pair of red panties and a matching bralette. Yes she is tired, but the thought of Kat giving her a massage sends a shiver down her spine and fills her with adrenaline. She wants to look good. She wants Kat to give her those hungry eyes that make her legs quiver. So she drops her towel down to her ankles, relishing in the soft gasp that escapes Kat's mouth. She puts on her underwear and she can literally feel Kat's eyes on her, following every single movement. She turns around and she unties her hair, shaking it a bit to revive it. Kat pats the side next to her on the bed. "Come here" she says.  
Adena crawls on top of the bed and goes to lay down next to Kat, as she told her.  
"I like this set" Kat says, playing with the strap of her bralette, gently tugging at it.  
"I thought so" Adena answered, arching her brow.  
"So...I want you to relax completely. Close your eyes and let me take it from here". Adena looks at her and she is kind of amused by the gesture, but she obliges anyways.  
Kat turns around and unlocks her phone, opening the music app; she clicks play and a soft tune fills the room. "Oh...fancy" Adena comments. "Uh-uh shhh." Kat says placing her finger on Adena's full lips. She slowly moves her finger down to her jawline and then she turns Adena's head in her direction, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. She lays her forehead on Adena's and gently strokes her nose with her's, letting her lips swiftly move just above her cheek.   
She pulls away from her and brings her fingers back on Adena's face. She traces its outline, up from her temple and down to the dimple on her chin.   
Then she slowly drags them down her throat, smiling at the sight of Adena swallowing under her light touch.   
She leaves a kiss a the base of her neck and her eyes shoot to Adena's hand, gently tugging at the sheet.  
She is definitely enjoying this.  
She continues her slow journey with her fingers, going from her neck, all the way down to her navel, stroking the soft skin below it.  
Adena's abs immediately clench and Kat notices it.  
"Easy baby...we have just started" she says.  
She brings her fingers over her hipbone and then she gently spreads her thighs, using her whole hand this time.  
She takes a moment to enjoy the view in front of her eyes.  
Adena in red, lacy lingerie.  
Laying down in front of her.  
Eyes closed.  
Waiting to be touched.  
It's almost too much.  
"You are a masterpiece" slips from Kat's lips, almost in a whisper.  
Adena bites her lip, holding back a smile. She had never felt more confident in her body than she did ever since she had been with Kat.  
Kat shifts her position from beside Adena, hovering over her.  
She leaves one kiss behind her ear.  
"You are so beautiful" she whispers.  
She swipes her tongue on her sternum, and down between her breasts, making Adena intake a sharp breath.  
"I want to kiss every inch of your body".  
She leaves a final kiss on her stomach and goes back to her position next to her.  
She fixes a lock of hair behind her ear and lets her hand wander down her arm, gently caressing it.  
She plays with her fingers, not really intertwining them with her's, but rather tracing patterns on them.  
She moves her hand from her arm to her stomach and then she strokes her ribcage.  
Adena's breath gets caught in her throat and she arches her back.  
Kat keeps drawing imaginary figures on Adena's ribs until a whine escapes her lips and she starts squirming.  
"Does it tickle?" Kat says with a smirk.  
Adena nods her head.  
Kat moves her hand higher, caressing the round curve of Adena's boob, slipping her fingers between the lace and her skin and brushing against her nipple.  
A low moan escapes Adena's lips as she grips the sheet, tighter this time.  
Kat leans over to plant an open mouth kiss on Adena's soft skin, right between her boobs, teasing the skin with her tongue and leaving a dark mark.  
Adena can't take it anymore.  
She's clenching.  
She's whimpering.  
She's biting her lip.  
And she's getting impatient.  
Kat gets back to her ministration.

Her slender fingers move down her side, brushing against her ribcage again.

Up across her stomach.

Slowly dancing over her breasts in an excruciating tease.

They lightly brush against her neck.

They trace the outline of her face.

Adena is breathing heavily.

Chest going up and down.

She clenches her thighs, the muscles of her abdomen tighten.

Kat's fingers follow their path across Adena's forehead.

They move down over her nose.

Her thumb slips across Adena's lips and drags her bottom lip down.

Adena's soft moans fill the room.

Kat's hand slowly wraps around Adena's neck and that's when she completely loses control.

"Oh fuck" Is the only thing Adena manages to say, in a breathy moan.

Kat hadn't realized how much she'd get off of this.

"Do you want me to stop?" She breaths into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.

"Enough with the teasing" is the last thing Kat hears before she finds herself laying on her back with Adena on top of her.

"My turn now".

**Author's Note:**

> I created this new series to help us get through hiatus.   
> I have so many Kadena scenarios in my head that I thought that sharing them with you could be a nice way to get to 4B with a little bit of hope for our beloved couple.  
> This is mainly going to be short fics, I already have a few ideas but if you have any prompts let me know in the comments and I will try my best to deliver a nice work :)  
> Thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
